


Love and Space (Lovin’ Space)

by downworldkings (900yearsoftimeandspacce)



Series: Shadowhunters Au Mondays [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/900yearsoftimeandspacce/pseuds/downworldkings
Summary: Shadowhunters Au Mondays Week Two prompt: SpaceMagnus and Alec pretty much just look at the city at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this took me the entire week to finish, but I think I'm kind of happy with it. Also, I took the prompt very loosely.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads this, and thank you extra to everyone who leaves kudos and comments. You're the best!!!

Alec closes the door and turns to face the empty loft. It’s dark, all of the lights out, and from where he’s standing, he can make out the silhouette of the couch, of the lamp on the end table, the bookshelves against the wall. Even in the dark it looks well-organized and comfortable, with fluffy armchairs and stacks of books and a sense of eclectivity, a grandfather clock against one wall and a glass coffee table in front of it. It all seems so incredibly  _ Magnus,  _ everything about it, and yet it seems so familiar, like he’s been here a hundred times before. Because he has, or nearly as many, and he feels more comfortable here than he ever has anywhere else. He will say though that the appeal has always been Magnus himself. There is nothing in the world like coming here after a long day, tired and sore, and seeing Magnus on the sofa, reading a book in a language he doesn’t even recognize, or Magnus walking over to greet him with a kiss, or Magnus pushing him up against the wall the moment he closes the door. They’re all wonderful options, really, and it’s what Alec spends his days looking forward to, what he’s been waiting for all day, and he’s so tired. It was training in the morning, and then there was a sudden attack up in northern Manhattan, and then he was on patrol, and then he filled out paperwork until his eyes stung, and he’s been thinking about Magnus all day, and he just wants to curl up with him in bed and drift off to sleep.

But Magnus isn’t in the loft, isn’t in the living room, at least, and it’s perfectly silent. It’s early for him to be asleep, and Alec knows he didn’t have anything scheduled tonight, and he didn’t call or text to say that that had changed. So Alec figures he’s home, and he takes off his boots and coat and leaves them by the door. He walks a little farther into the loft, past the orange armchair that popped up last week, and the rug feels soft and warm under his bare feet. He’s about to turn and go down the hall, thinking maybe Magnus is in his office, when he catches something out of the corner of his eye. Out on the balcony, behind the closed glass doors, there’s a dark shape outlined against the light of the city. 

Magnus is standing off to one side, invisible to where Alec was standing before, leaning against the rail, back to the loft. He’s very still, and he looks very pensive, like he might not want to be disturbed. But Alec thinks he should at least say hello, and then he’ll leave if Magnus wants him to. He’d understand. 

So he pads across the carpet, narrowly dodging the corner of the low glass coffee table, and pulls open the balcony door. Magnus doesn’t turn around, and Alec shuts the door as quietly as he can.

“Hey, Magnus.”

The city is bright, the light of a thousand stars caught and shining up at them, twinkling and dancing through the dark. Together, they shine like a meteor, hot and flashing and full of reckless life, blacking out the sky. And still the moon hangs above them, eerily white and incandescent, absolute and so small in comparison, but it’s there, and it’s bright, and it’s the only thing in the inky sky.

The light creates sharp lines around Magnus, and Alec can see the tips of his hair spiked up and the outline of his upper body, but everything else is black.

Alec steps forward, walks across the balcony to stand next to Magnus against the railing, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and Magnus turns toward him with a small, tired smile.

“Hello, Alec.” His voice is low and quiet and soft, his eyes gentle and dark.

It’s terribly sad to see someone you’ve always known as big and bright and confident be reduced to fit within the parameters of the human being. It’s tragic, really, and there is nothing more in the world Alec wants than to right this, than to give everything back to Magnus that the world has taken from him. And this is where he starts. 

“Are you okay?” 

Magnus smiles a little wider, though it looks pained, and he turns his body to face Alec, taking the last few steps that separate them, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck.

“I missed you.” 

Alec winds his arms around Magnus and holds him against his chest, hands curled into the fabric of his shirt, and he nestles his head against Magnus’ shoulder, breathing him in. Magnus melts into him like it’s a great weight from his shoulders to feel Alec’s breath against his skin, to feel him breathe in and out, to press his hands against Alec’s back and to stand there, in the busy, bright night, breathing in the open air, holding Alec to him and feeling Alec’s heartbeat against his chest.

Against his ear, Alec whispers, “I missed you, too,” and he has. He’s missed Magnus all day, from the moment Magnus left for his first meeting, and he’s been thinking about this, about what it’s like to feel Magnus’s breath against his cheek and his heartbeat against his chest. But it’s not the same, it’s nothing in comparison to actually being here, to holding Magnus in his arms, and feeling the warmth of Magnus’ skin.

Together, they make a one very small black dot on the dark balcony of a dark loft in New York, the city bright and loud and unaware of their existence, indifferent. It goes on shining, twinkling, and they don’t take any notice. They just cling to each other a little bit tighter, eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of being this close, in the feeling of having this, of having this beautiful, wonderful thing to come home to every night. 

And then Magnus pulls back just enough to rest his forehead against Alec’s, and he’s still smiling so brightly with that profound sadness that makes him looks unbearably tired. 

“Magnus…”

Magnus doesn’t say anything for a moment, and then he whispers, voice soft and reverent, “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you, too.” 

Magnus closes his eyes, forehead against Alec’s, breathing him in, soaking in the feeling of being this close, of standing on the balcony over a city that outshines the stars. Alec runs his hand over Magnus’ back and watches the light catch on Magnus’s cheek, fold into the little dips beneath his eyes and sparkle in the glitter on his eyelids. He’s beautiful, like some kind of god, and he opens his eyes and looks at Alec like he’s the only thing worth looking at, but he doesn’t say anything. He just stands there, looking at Alec like that, and Alec looks back at him with the same wide-eyed wonder and adoration, and he doesn’t push, he just stands there and waits for Magnus to tell him everything he needs to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [here](https://ace-arrow-alec.tumblr.com/).


End file.
